The day Jill met Jake
by Stardust4
Summary: How does it feel to be the son of Albert Wesker? Yes, having the blood of the most hated "bio-terrorist" who almost succeeded on his evil plans. Maybe it doesn't hurt that much, but what about knowing the truth, that your so called deceased mother isn't your real one and there are more secrets to unveil… (This has some Metal Gear Solid/Les Enfant Terribles references).


Several years had passed since Jill Valentine was rescued by her comrade Chris Redfield. It was difficult returning to her normal life, even though she was now free of Wesker's control, she was locked in a lab, where some scientists ran tests daily, until one day, after 4 years, it was all over.

On those days, when she had to go to the BSAA laboratories, Chris was sent to China, now that he was captain of SOA, he had a great responsibility and had to take care of his soldiers. Piers Nivans, one of them, was one of his best, Jill remembered that Chris spoke about him once. Of course they couldn't chat a lot, because he had a lot of work and she… well she was like in a quarantine. She only spent time with the scientists, she had some visits from Claire, some other from Chris (most of her friends didn't even know that she was alive), oh and of course, her Wesker experiences that haunt her most of the nights, accompanied her.

She had a secret, which she never wanted to share with anybody. When she was with Wesker and Excella, she was included in another experiment… one that traumatized her. Thank God and to the T-Virus immunities she had that her injuries recovered so fast, helping her to erase the trace of her dark secret. No scars where left on her body, not even the ones of the P-30 injections. Nobody needed to know it.

"We had made incredible discoveries thanks to your blood, Miss Valentine and now, you are finally free to go and live your well deserved life" said the chief of the BSAA laboratories.

"Yeah and I grew older enough, I hope your tests make life better in the future… Anyways, I can't wait to leave" replied Jill with some sarcasm but without being too aggressive. The other man was more excited with the results that he didn't payed attention to her commentary.

Jill walked through the front gate and saw Barry, Moira and Claire waiting for her. She smiled and greet them with a hug.

"You're finally free, Jill" Claire spoke first, "How does it feel to know that you won't be returning here any time soon?" Jill smirked "Like a bird free from its cage…" Everyone laughed and Barry took her things and put them inside his van.

Jill noticed that Chris was missing.

"And where is your brother, Claire?" she finally asked.

"He had just returned from China and he will be on your welcome party on time" Barry was the one that gave her a response.

"Yes, he met Sherry and Leon there and the three of them will be at the party" Claire added.

"Oh, I see… and what about Nivans?, I thought their mission was scheduled some months ago… Did they took that much time to finish it?" Jill asked while entering the van.

"Well…" Claire didn't know how to tell her that Piers died but Moira thought it was normal in the lives of soldiers to tell her and so, she spoke "The BSAA reports said that he was infected and died on duty… such a loss for that handsome and brave man" Barry moved his head on disapproval but he knew that Jill would find out either way.

"My God and how is Chris?" Jill asked worried.

"Well.. it was a hard hit, such as when you presumably died but Nivans had the funeral he deserved on China and that is the reason why Chris returned until today…" Barry explained.

"And why not taking the body here, where he belonged?" Jill asked once again.

"Sanitary measures…" Claire was now the one who answered.

"What can I say… I spend a lot of years trapped in this place… They should change their measures" Jill concluded.

"So, what are we waiting let's go before Jill become home sick! (referring to the BSAA labs)" Moira spoke in a malicious way.

"Very funny girl…" Jill smiled and then, Barry drove to his home.

 **At Barry's home.**

Jill was nervous, she didn't want to be seen with her blond hair and pale skin. She felt kind of ugly and now that she was older, she felt a little insecure. Who could blame her? She was trapped with her nemesis, ate awfully and worked like a machine. But she put some make up and Claire told her that she looked nice, why would she lie? In the end she thought that maybe her locked days make her feel awkward about a lot of things. Time with normal people should heal her, that's for sure.

At Barry's home was Leon with a woman, sitting together on a couch, Carlos was chatting with Rebecca and Billy while drinking some beers. Josh and Sheva were laughing about some joke that surely Josh had told to his younger friend. Finally, Polly and her mother Kathy were serving some food on the center table and Chris was helping them.

"Look who has arrived" Moira shouted and suddenly all eyes where on Jill. She blushed a little and just said a small "Hi".

Everyone greeted her with such happiness that she couldn't feel more alive.

"Woah, Jill so blondes have more fun, huh? You look nice" Carlos joked with her and hugged her.

"I guess… at least I don't look ridiculous… what's with that mustache?" Jill said playfully and Carlos touched his face. "I'm just teasing you, it really suits you Carlos" Carlos laughed while Jill gave him a light punch on his shoulder.

"Jill, I am so happy to see you" Rebecca said kindly. The ladies hugged each other.

"Becca was so excited to know the good news about you. Congratulations for dealing with all those terrors and surviving" Billy spoke. The three friends returned to their spot.

"Is nice seeing you well and all Jill, let me introduce you with Helena, she was with me on the last mission" Leon introduced the woman.

"Nice to meet you Jill, I heard your story and wow, you are a legend" Helena said amicably.

"Thank you very much Helena those words mean a lot to me, and Leon is nice seeing you too, I am amazed that you weren't busy. Thanks to both for coming and Helena, welcome to the gang" Jill told to her friends.

"Glad you are finally with us Jill" the accented voice of Sheva greeted the blonde woman.

"We hoped that we would see you again" Josh said and both gave her a hug.

"I know, I thought I wasn't leaving those laboratories any time soon. But here I am and I'm so happy to see my saviors!" Jill smiled at them.

"And it was worth it, Jill I am so happy to see you free" Chris joined them in the conversation.

"Chris… Oh my God, it's been awhile. I miss you so much" Jill hugged her old friend.

"Jill we are so happy to see you alive and happy" Finally Kathy and Polly greeted the woman and went with the other members of the Burton family to watch Jill's arrival.

"Wait and where is Sherry?" Claire asked for the daughter of William Birkin.

"She went to pick up Jake at the airport, she was really excited with his visit" Leon answered to the redhead's question

"Oh, I see… I have a feeling about those two" Claire said excited.

Leon, Chris and Helena laughed at the commentary. Jill tried to analyze the situation but couldn't catch up their complicity.

"Who is Jake?" She asked with a lot of curiosity. His name felt familiar and she didn't know why.

"He is…" Chris was about to explain everything to his former partner when the door opened (Barry must have left it unlocked).

"Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay, but Jake's flight arrived an hour later than expected" The young blonde entered the house while grabbing a young man of his arm. He looked nervous when entering the Burton's house.

"Jill Valentine, I cannot believe you are here standing in front of me!" Sherry noticed Jill and saluted the older blonde.

"What happened to you hair? We could be siblings now!" Sherry added to her greeting.

But Jill couldn't take her eyes off the young man.

"Jill?" Sherry snapped her from her thoughts.

"Sorry Sherry, it's being difficult to adapt to society after a long time. Oh and my hair… it's a long story!" Jill told to her younger friend.

"Can't wait to hear it! But first, let me introduce you to Jake Muller, I met him on the same mission, which Leon and Chris were sent to. He's shy, but like you… He wasn't used to society as well" Sherry pushed Jake so Jill could see him.

Both of them looked at each other… There was something familiar on him, and by the look of Jake's face, Jill could tell that he was thinking the same.

"Huh, do you know each other?" Claire asked now. Sherry joined her in her doubt.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Valentine. Sorry for the awkward introduction I just…" Jake was speaking to the older blonde when Kathy interrupted him.

"Hey, the food is ready and I am sure Jill want to eat real dishes for God's sake" Everybody went to the table.

Suddenly Jill's memories were emerging from the darkest part of her mind. She sat on the table and only nodded to whatever Polly was going to serve her. Voices began to speak inside her head, Wesker's voice was more than alive and then she disconnected from the reunion.

 **Jill's Flashback.**

 **Tricell African headquarters.**

"You have proven more than enough dear, that's why you are the chosen one to carry a God's future" Wesker said in excitement.

Jill was now controlled by the P-30 drug and was unable to react as her will wanted. So she just stared at him, coldly.

"Your body has some particularly characteristics not for only helping to control Uroboros, but to carry a more important mission" Wesker continued his speech.

Excella entered the room and asked "And what is that important mission, Albert?"

"Call me superstitious, but I want to take care of that experiment myself and Jill will be my subject. So I am not telling you until ti's done" Albert Wesker told to his wannabe partner, who left the room in frustration.

"As I was saying… In your soldier life, have you ever heard about Les Enfants Terribles project?" Wesker asked Jill, so she was obliged to respond.

"Just a little, it has something to do with cloning a remarkable soldier. The great agent Solid Snake was part of that experiment and that's why he was created by the genes of an old legend" Jill told his former captain.

"I'm amazed, so you did your homework. Well, Big Boss was sure a legend and some people wanted him to last forever. Of course some mistakes were expected, just like that Dolly cloning prototype, but as you may know I am sure I can perfect that idea and… make my genes last forever" Wesker added to his story.

Jill stared at him, of course she wanted to know more, but without approval she couldn't say everything she wanted to.

"Don't worry, we are having a conversation here, so you are free to chat with me" Wesker guessed what she was thinking.

"So, what are you planning and how can I be part of your experiment?" Jill said.

"I'm glad you asked, I need a woman, a perfect one with amazing genes just like me. And you Jill, you are that woman. My science has proven me that I need you for that task" Wesker spoke.

Jill felt nervous, was he implying that them were going to… reproduce, like having sex for real?

"Oh, but don't be scared I won't do anything, I'm not the romantic type. We just need to implant my sperm inside of you and sex is not needed. I will take care of you… after all, you are going to be the mother of our child. At least, until you finish your pregnancy, recover from it and battle your comrade Chris if he happens to find you" Wesker ended his explanation to the now scared Jill Valentine.

"Now come on, let's start. I can't wait much longer" Wesker took the hand of his companion and together they entered a white room.

 **Flashback ends.**

"Jill and how are you feeling? Jill? Hello?" Chris returned Jill to reality.

"Chris, that's one question I should ask you, how are you? I know what happened back in China…" Jill gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"It was hard, but I am feeling better now. I went to a psychiatrist, even if I don't believe in them, I think it helped a lot… Claire and Rebecca insisted and what can I say, seeing you makes me incredibly happy" Chris told Jill.

"After all this time… it really makes me happy that we're together again" Realizing that it sounded compromising she changed the subject "Anyways, tell me about your last mission, I am bored to hell after having zero action all these years".

"Oh… okay" He looked a little sad, maybe from the unfinished commentary of his friend. "Like always, there is this crazy man who wants to control the world and almost succeed but the interesting part didn't happen on his story, you won't believe me when I tell you something about that young man over there" Chris pointed at Jake.

"What with him?" Jill's curiosity grew from zero to a hundred percent.

Everyone payed attention to Chris' story. Jake showed nervousness.

"Apparently, our former captain had an adventure with a woman whose last name was Muller, who was the mother of Jake and they "created" him in the most human way" Chris' words froze Jill's body. Claire punched Chris because of his way of telling the story.

"Sorry, what I mean is that he is Wesker's son, of course they never met and I doubt he ever knew" Chris concluded.

She couldn't say a word, she was frozen to death. So she got up from her seat.

"Are you alright?" Chris looked confused.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I had a lady's emergency and need to go to the bathroom. Hey Barry where is your… bathroom?" She shouted.

"Just around the corner, but don't be late because Kathy made you a cake" Barry decided to tell some S.T.A.R.S. stories to the other guests.

Jake followed her with his eyes. Maybe she don't like him now… He knew that his "father" did some experiments on her. But there was something about this woman that couldn't let him relax.

"Is everything ok?" Sherry asked kindly.

That girl really make him feel different and in some way cared.

"I think… I know Jill Valentine from some place and I know it's impossible but… she gives me some kind of feeling. You may think I am crazy… let's just leave it like that". Jake told Sherry.

"Maybe you feel like you belong to. As you can see our group is weird but we all, we are survivors and now you are part of us" Sherry said.

Jake smiled at her and both kept on hearing Barry's stories.

Meanwhile, Jill was staring at her reflection, looking at her new persona. And again… those flashbacks appeared. They felt… so real.

 **Flashback.**

 **The day he was born.**

Jill never thought she wanted to have children, she could handle her neighbor's girls but never thought she would experience giving life to a human being.

Months passed and weirdly enough, Wesker spent a lot of time with the now pregnant woman. Did he really cared for her? or… for his/their child?

Their relationship grew stronger. This Wesker guy, reminded her of their time at S.T.A.R.S. Of course she had a crush on him back then, but everything that happened on the mansion incident couldn't be ever forgotten.

They talked with each other a lot, Jill was given whatever she requested. There was even a time when Wesker held her and they look at each other eyes. Was that sexual tension, was that love? Perhaps, he was really caring about her and Jill felt ok with that.

"Am I a traitor to the world by doing this?" She asked herself when she was alone. But feeling a kick from the unborn child, filled her with joy. It didn't mattered who was the father.

Albert Wesker explained with more detail his experiment to Jill. They found out that he was a baby boy. He told her that he might grew faster than normal, but at his twenties he would stop aging and Wesker hoped that the child will age normally, but deep inside him, he would love his child to be immortal and stop aging at some point. Even him was certain that it was impossible… but even a scientist can dream.

Jill was now nine months pregnant.

"It could happened tomorrow or maybe next week, we must be prepared" Wesker spoke.

Jill just hugged her belly and sighed.

"You know what will happen then, this child will be taken to Europe and nobody should know about him. On the right time, he will join me" Wesker said excited but then he looked at Jill. Will she be part of the plan or should he keep on with the original plan? He snapped himself of it and gave a delicate hug to Jill.

She opened more her eyes and looked at him. Why was he doing that?

"I want you to give him a name. That's the least I can offer to you" Wesker told a confused Jill.

"J… Jake, I want him to be named after my grandfather" Jill said sadly. Was she really giving Wesker's son the name of his beloved grandpa?

"Fair enough. Rest well dear heart, our most extraordinaire creation will arrive soon" Wesker left her with those words.

 **Flashback ends.**

Jill touched her body and learned the truth of Sherry's friend. So he aged just like Wesker said, huh? He is now a handsome young man but… how to tell him the truth.

"Should I wait or should I say something now?" She said quietly, almost like a whisper.

With determination on her eyes, she exited the room and went back to her friends.

She sat and spoke directly to Chris.

"So, you… how do you react knowing that Jake is Albert Wesker son?" Jill said to his now confused friend.

"It was weird you know, he is the son of our nemesis but I happened to end his father's life" Chris explained and continued "Which means, I had no reason to judge him. He is not guilty".

"Maybe he is just a victim, but I am glad that he's fine" Jill ended the conversation, because the cake arrived and the party went on.

At the end of the day, the guests began to leave and said their goodbyes to the remaining friends. Only Jill, Chris, Claire, Sherry and Jake stayed longer. And when the Burton family looked sleepy, Jill and the others knew that it was time to leave.

Jill approached Jake at the house's garden.

"Hey Jake, I need to have a conversation with you, do you mind?" Jill asked the younger man.

At first confused, Jake accepted the blonde's request.

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked concerned. Claire was by his side.

"No, well I mean yes, but oh hell… I think everyone need to know" Jill showed hesitation on her words.

Sherry grabbed Jake's arm, like she knew that he may need her support.

"There's something you need to know, something that happened when I was with Wesker. I didn't tell you this, because I wanted to keep it a secret so him.. my, my son could be free and no BSAA agent nor crazy scientist would interfere with his life" Jill hardly spoke.

"A son?! What are you inquiring? Did that bastard did something to you?!" Chris was interrupted by Jill.

"No, he didn't raped me if that's what you're thinking but yes, I was pregnant with his child… With you Jake…" Jill looked at Jake emotionally.

"What, what do you mean? But my mother… I… I…" Jake couldn't believe that… Jill was like 12, maybe 14 years older than him or was she older? He never asked her age.

"Do you remember something about your past?" Jill asked him

He thought about it and then answered "Not at all…"

"That's because you aged faster than normal… It was all your father's plan. I carried you inside me, that's why I felt something when I saw you and I think you felt the same as me. Isn't that right?" Jill took Jake by his shoulders.

"You are even a brunette like I was…" She interrupted herself "Silly me, like if there were no more brunettes in the world"

"My mother… she was blonde, I thought that my father was the brunette one" He smiled lightly.

"I can't believe I would ever have the chance to meet you… You were born some years ago and now, look at you" Jake hugged her mother.

Sherry and Claire smiled, while Chris was confused… so confused.

"But why I got separated from you?" Jake asked.

"That was part of the plan, you mother was chosen to take care of you and was not permitted to tell you anything about your birth" Jill explained

"She only mentioned Wesker when she died…" Jake spoke with melancholy.

"Thank God, Wesker didn't succeed…" Jill smiled at him.

Everyone looked so happy, but Chris felt uncomfortable. He knew that nobody but Wesker have the guilt. Chris Redfield had feelings for Jill, work kept him busy so he was distracted and never said a thing. Now, the future looked surreal for him. Wesker was still tormenting him with everything he cared for.

"Chris, don't hate me…" Jill looked so sad while saying that to him.

"Jill, I… I would never hate you. You have no idea how special you are for me" Chris said sincerely.

"These years have been difficult for us all, we lost so much but we can only look forward. Together, we, we must fight to find meaning to our lives" Jill was now directing her dialogue to Chris.

"I just can't stand this anymore" Chris sounded broken.

"Chris, since we had their age (referring to Sherry and Jake), we had fought like crazy. And… and… until now, meeting with you guys, after all this time. I realized that it was worth it. We are a big family now" She started to cry.

Chris' reaction was to hug her and caress her hair. Even Sherry and Claire had watery eyes, this was one emotional moment.

"Promise me that we are going to relax and disconnect from work some months… at least. You deserve that, we deserve that." Jill told Chris with all the sincerity of her heart.

This was not the moment to express her feelings, she knew that after the truth was revealed, she should be careful for now on and win Chris' trust once again. If only she knew that Chris was feeling the same.

Knowing the truth, left Jake with a tranquility he had never experienced. He was happy he had people to rely on, he was happy to have Sherry and to have the chance of meeting Jill Valentine.

Claire cried too, watching this scene remind her of everything she had lived. She lost her parents on that tragical accident, he watched the young Steve Burnside die and suffered with Sherry the deaths of her parents.

Everyone needed this, they needed to let go of those harsh feelings. The truth has always been the key to liberation. Now they had a brighter future and a reason to keep fighting, to keep living.

 **THE END.**

 **I hope you had liked my story. If you wish, you are welcome to write a review. Thanks in advance! :)**


End file.
